


¿De donde has sacado ESO?

by Alexandria95



Series: Pinterest Writing Prompts [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU James Bond, Es la cabra un personaje, Humor, Humour attemp, M/M, There's a goat, mystrade, o intento de humor, puede
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria95/pseuds/Alexandria95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O también llamado:<br/>Put that thing where it came from or so help me.</p>
<p>Parte 1 de la serie "Pinterest Writing Prompts"</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿De donde has sacado ESO?

**Author's Note:**

> Como ya imaginareis, Ni James Bond ni Sherlock me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran estaría durmiendo en sabanas de seda. Rodando desnuda en dinero.
> 
> Este trabajo no tiene Beta. Cualquier tipo de critica constructiva es apreciada.

PINTEREST WRITING PROMPTS

1- Write a scene that starts with the line: “Where did you find that?”  
Escribe una escena que empiece con la línea “¿De dónde has sacado eso?”  
Detalles: 007/Q/006 

\- ¿De dónde has sacado ESO?   
Los Minions de la sección Q jamás habían oído a su Overlord sonar tan absolutamente horrorizado. Ni siquiera cuando 003 había prendido fuego a media Barbados, causando un incidente internacional que costó tres semanas reparar. Eso provocó que toda la sección quedase en riguroso silencio inmediatamente, lo que hizo que el sonido que siguió a esa pregunta se escuchara alto y claro por toda la sección.  
“BAAAAAAHHH”  
Tres minutos de silencio en los que ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a respirar, y después, la voz de 006.  
\- Q, te juro que no es lo que parece…  
Q apartó los ojos de la… criatura que tenía en frente y fijó en Alec Trevelyan una mirada que podía haber congelado el Sahara.  
\- ¿No es lo que parece? – La voz del Quartermaster era apenas un susurro, pero hizo que los agentes más veteranos del MI6 se retorcieran incómodamente como si fueran chiquillos de parvulario. – Pues más vale que se explique, agente 006, porque a mí me parece que hay una cabra en mi despacho.  
\- Oh, vamos, Q, no seas así – el agente 006 gimoteó- no podía dejarla allí, nos estaban disparando, ¡le podían haber dado!  
James Bond se llevó la mano a la cara y se presionó el puente de la nariz, suspirando. A nosotros sí que nos va a disparar. La mirada helada que Q dirigió a Alec parecía expresar exactamente lo mismo, así que a James le pareció momento de intervenir.  
\- En realidad, es bastante gracioso – comenzó con su mejor sonrisa encañadora (que nunca había funcionado en Q, pero había que intentarlo) – estábamos en mitad de las puñeteras montañas sirias y aparece un…  
\- ¿Te refieres a la zona montañosa en el que la recepción del satélite no era segura y en la que os ordené hasta seis veces que no entrarais? ¿Dónde había la posibilidad de que los agentes del gobierno sirio, que se supone no debían saber de la intervención del MI6 bajo ninguna circunstancia, descubrieran vuestra presencia? ¿Te refieres a esas puñeteras montañas sirias?  
Unos segundos de incomodo silencio siguieron a esa pregunta.  
\- … ¿No?  
\- ¿Me lo estás diciendo o me lo estas preguntando?  
La cabra volvió a interrumpir la respuesta de los agentes, esta vez con una sucesión de pequeñas bolitas de excremento negruzco que cayeron al suelo con un blando y desagradable ruido. Q cerró los ojos con horror, solo para volver a abrirlos con furia.

\- Vale, se acabó.  
De un movimiento Q sacó su teléfono el bolsillo y, tras marcar un número se lo colocó en la oreja, aún con los labios apretados y una mirada que prometía una muerte lenta y dolorosa dirigida hacia el pobre bicho. Tras un momento, alguien contesto el teléfono.  
\- ¿Mamá? Sí, soy yo. – los dos agentes presentes (así como la totalidad de los esbirros de la sección Q que estaban claramente NO escuchando la conversación) se quedaron extrañados un momento ante aquello- No, no ha pasado nada, solo quería preguntarte algo. ¿Cómo era aquella receta tuya de cabrito al horno…?  
Eso provocó que un sonoro “¡No!” saliera de 007, así como una mirada de incrédulo horror de parte de 006, que procedió entonces a levantar a la cabra en brazos y a gritar como un poseso  
\- ¡No vas a comértelo! ¿¡Como puedes pensar en hacerle eso al pobre Steve!?   
Mientras James se las apañaba para arrebatar el teléfono de las manos de Q y cortar la llamada inmediatamente (Ya llamaría mas tarde a Margaret para explicárselo todo), el Quartermaster dirigió hacia Alec la mirada más horrorizada que tenía.  
\- ¿¡Steve!? ¿¡Lo has llamado Steve!? – La voz de Q había alcanzado un tono agudo casi histérico - ¿¡Les has puesto nombre!? ¿¡Has llamado Steve a ese maldito bicho!?  
James agarró a Q por los hombros y le giro hasta que quedaron de frente, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a Alec, que había empezado a protestar diciendo que “Steve era un nombre perfectamente aceptable ara una cabra, muchas gracias” hasta que cerró la boca. Bond entonces miro a Q fijamente.  
\- Q, no va a pasar nada. Alec y yo vamos a sacar la cabra de aquí en este mismo instante, y podrás volver a hackear misiles norcoreanos o lo que sea que los maravillosos genios como tú hagan cada día.  
Q fijó a Bond con una mirada que decía claramente que no estaba impresionado por el intento de suavizarlo y pregunto:  
\- Bien,¿y puedes decirme que piensas hacer con… eso?  
Entonces fue cuando 007 perdió todo rastro de seguridad que había tenido hasta ahora y dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Alec (y a Steve) y comenzó a decir titubeante:  
\- Bueno, hum, habíamos pensado que ya que nuestro edificio tiene un jardín en el techo que nadie usa, pues…  
Los minions de la sección Q se dispersaron rápidamente tras el atronador grito de   
¡NO! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO! ¡SOBRE MI MALDITO CADAVER!  
…

Que fue seguido por un igualmente sonoro balido.

 

\-------ooooooo--------

El inspector Greg Lestrade había tenido un día bastante agotador en el trabajo. Tras la pesada e incómoda reunión con sus superiores a primera hora en la que había tenido que embellecer sus informes sobre la colaboración del detective consultor Sherlock Holmes con Scotland Yard, el día había pasado con papeleo, quejas de Anderson, papeleo, café de máquina con sabor a experimento químico de instituto, papeleo y ah, sí, más papeleo. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Sherlock había devuelto un fichero lleno de casos abiertos desde hace más de veinte años, todos completamente resueltos, le había animado el día. Lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era llegar a casa, despelotarse, beberse una cerveza y tirarse a la cama. Y, bueno, si Mycroft estaba en esa cama y ambos no dormían hasta bien entrada la madrugada, no iba a quejarse. No iba a quejarse en absoluto.  
Por eso, cuando aparcó el coche en el garaje y salió por la puerta del jardín, se quedó durante unos minutos completamente paralizado ante lo que había allí.  
Lentamente, sintiéndose seguido por dos pupilas de forma alargada y extraña, abrió la puerta de la cocina y llamó, sin apartar la mirada de esos perturbadores ojos.  
\- ¿¡Mycroft?!  
\- ¿Gregory? Ya estás aquí. ¿Qué ocurre? – se escucho desde algún lugar de la casa.

 

\- ¿¡Por qué hay una cabra en el jardín?!

**Author's Note:**

> Y esta es la historia de como James Bond y Alec Trevelyan pasaron tres semanas sin sexo tras colarse en la casa del Gobierno Británico con una cabra. Y de cómo Greg y Myc adquirieron una nueva mascota.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Los comentarios y las críticas constructivas son apreciados. 
> 
> Si te ha gustado esta historia y quieres Betear otras de esta misma serie, agradeceria que me contactaras.


End file.
